


It's not right to be hellish (I still get jealous)

by 5sosismylifee



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: A little swearing?, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Hinting, Jealousy, Kinda fluff?, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosismylifee/pseuds/5sosismylifee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alright this sucks but let's get down to business<br/>a. Calum/You go to a Themepark<br/>b. This guy starts flirting with you<br/>c. Calum gets jealous<br/>d. that's about it i'm sorry lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not right to be hellish (I still get jealous)

**Author's Note:**

> It's based off of this post by lukebb on tumblr, I encourage you to check it out, it's called "Dating Calum would involve" and one of the bullet points says "him being protective and tugging you by your belt loops till your butt presses on his dick whenever a guy gets too comfortable with you"
> 
> So I guess you could call it a prompt..oh well enjoy this trash

You jumped up and down excitedly, waiting in line for the bumper cars. Calum smiled fondly at you from behind.  
"Aren't you excited, babe?" You ask him, and his smile grows as he nods with mild enthusiasm, giving you a peck on the lips.

You get to the front of the line, and a cute employee takes your tickets, winking at you. Of course, you can't look at another guy while you're with Calum, but you're not blind. With his blond hair and captivating green eyes, how could you not call him cute?

"You'll be on the next ride" The employee says, giving you a grin and Calum an up-down look. He starts the ride, giving you side glances every few seconds and not really trying to hide it.

"Is this your first time at the park?" The employee; David (you read on his nametag), says.

"No-" you start to say, but Calum cuts you off, leaning in front of you and placing a hand on your waist.

"No, we came here on our first date, didn't we, Y/N?" He smiles falsely, and kisses you on the lips, almost as a warning. You give him a warning look back. You can handle yourself, doesn't Calum trust you at all?

"How-nice" David says with a pause, getting his wits back quickly.

"I came here all the time as a kid" You chime in, squirming slightly under Calum's touch. David looks up with a smile. "Me too! It was so much bigger then, you know?" He says, and you laugh with him.

Calum mumbles something alone the lines of "faker" and "fuckboy" and you give him another look. Why does he have to be so _jealous_ all the time?

As the ride continues, David talks and flirts with you more and more; you respond politely, feeling Calum getting more and more jealous. His hands rub along the skin shown below your crop top, giving you little kisses on your neck, chin resting on your shoulder and massaging your back. You shake him off then, not feeling in the mood for a massage. He was really starting to annoy you. You talked with David about your favorite parts of the park, and Calum's hands trail down to your beltloops. You shiver.

Calum nods along with whatever David is saying, but you can't really hear him now. All you can feel is Calum tugging at your beltloops, shuffling forward slightly. You lean back, resting your head on his shoulder. You can feel his warm chest underneath you, his hands remaining in your beltloops until you cover them with your own, intertwining your fingers and gently pulling until your hands are swinging together like a pendulum. You look up at Calum, and he's smirking like crazy at David. He looks down, sees you staring with a small frown on your face, and kisses your nose. You scrunch it, and he chuckles at you.

David coughs, bringing you slightly back to reality. You listen to him explain the rules of the ride as the people from the previous run get out of their cars, smiling and talking happily. Calum whispers sweet nothings into your ear, and you close your eyes, listening closely. When David coughs for you to get into a car, you purposefully wiggle a little more than necessary to get away from Calum. He groans, and you smile at David like nothing is happening, choosing a car (the blue one) and strapping yourself in, looking around at the smaller-than-necessary track. Calum plops down beside you, giving you a kiss and putting on his seatbelt. You smile, getting ready for the ride to start.

 

\---

 

After the ride is over, You and Calum are sitting on a bench sharing an ice cream cone. He leans over, giving you a sticky kiss on the cheek. "'M marking my territory" He practically growls, and you giggle, wiping it off with the back of your hand.

You turn to him, serious now. "Were you seriously jealous? In line back there?" You ask, and he nods. "I have to protect you" he says, leaning in for a kiss. You lean back, putting your hands on his chest and shaking your head.

"You can't be. Jealous like that I mean" you say, and his head droops in shame. _Just like a puppy_ , you think, and smile gently. You lean back towards him, lifting his chin with three fingers. "I promise I'll always be yours" You say softly, and give him a smile. His eyes meet yours, and they see only truth. Calum nods, straightening up, and you know that everything is okay.

"Can I tell you a secret?" He murmurs, stroking your sides and leaning close to your ear. You shiver, nodding.

"I'm really fucking in love with you" He whispers, making you grin like a maniac. He leans back, looking smug, and you say "Can I tell you a secret too?" And he nods, grinning. You lean in, and his hands fall on the small of your back.

"I'm crazy about you too" You tell him, not being able to stop your smile.

 

Maybe you were a maniac.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading! Be sure to leave kudos or a comment if you liked it, check out my other works if you want, I'm currently doing a fic called All my Mistakes are Slowly Drowning me and I think you would like it! ;) lol maybe not but oh well go read it!
> 
> I'm just getting back into writing after a few months, sorry and thanks again for reading  
> ~5sosismylifee
> 
> psst after this i'm doing a Michal/you fic as requested from a user, it's gonna be called dandelion love and I'm super duper excited to write it so get ready for that


End file.
